The Calm Before the Storm...
by Light of Hope1
Summary: After defeating Chaos, the Senshi face a new enemy. What is the enemy looking for? And who is this familiar person?


Omni Galaxy  
  
1  
  
2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(**)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the bright, yellow sun rose from it's night of rest in the busy city of Tokyo, a 16 year-old teenage girl ran late to school. Again. Her long blonde hair, done into two unusual buns bounced while she was running. Everyone knew what her name is. Usagi Tsukino, Princess of the Moon and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Miss H! I really am!" Usagi said nervously as she sat down in her desk, breathing heavily from all her running.  
  
"Usagi!" The brown-haired teacher said, "Third time you're late this week. I will be forced to give you detention!"  
  
"Oh Gosh, Rei-Chan is ganna murder me," Usagi muttered miserably, imagining Rei loosing her mind because she will be late again. "Today will be a pain in the booty."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ------------------------------------------ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where in the name of Mars is Odango-Atama!!! She's late, AGAIN!!" Rei screamed pacing through her bedroom floor.  
  
"Calm down, Rei," Minako said sweat dropping. "She'll come eventually."  
  
"But Late Minako!" Shouted the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Rei, I agree all the way with Minako," Makoto added. "Usagi may make a few mistakes. Well, many, but you have to remember. She takes her Sailor Senshi life seriously. She's Usagi. It's not always her fault that she's late. You have been late a couple of times too, Rei."  
  
Rei looked at the floor sighing, "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
Ami than looked up, taking her nose out of the book that she was reading at the moment and said, "Well we'll wait. We need Usagi to discuss about the enemy and how it is going to effect us."  
  
"Yea, and if Usa-chan is hurt she will always contact us over the communicater," said the dumb blonde cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly Usagi burst through the door, breathing heavily from her running.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Usagi said looking at the ground. "I had detention again."  
  
"Yea, we figured." Makoto said giggling.  
  
"So, what do we do about are enemy?" Minako questioned, looking around the room.  
  
"Well," Ami started as she started to punch in stuff in her mini computer, "I thought our worries were over after we defeated Chaos. But it's still quite a mystery."  
  
"But we still haven't figured out what they want from us," Makoto added, looking very serious.  
  
"Yea, and the last time we fought them, they were really strong. It took us a while to defeat them," Rei said.  
  
"Can they be from the Dark Moon? Negaverse??" Usagi wondered dumbfounded.  
  
"Usagi we destroyed them. Remember?" Rei said.  
  
"But you never know," Usagi replied.  
  
"Guy lets go walk around," Minako added. "Maybe we can think better in the fresh air."  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea Minako," Ami added, shutting down her mini computer.  
  
________________Stupid Lazy walk_______________________________  
  
"I'm still confused about those youmas," Ami said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, we'll find out more about them soon," Usagi said. "We always do."  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard in the park. All of the Senshi sprinted there, knowing it might be a youma. When there arrived, it was a youma, a youma attacking an innocent citizen.  
  
The evil youma was a hideous sight indeed. It had yellow, vampire like fangs. Its' eyes, red and fierce. His wings were black, and very ruined. He had three well-formed hands and obviously, two hairy legs. Its' face was totally evil, and up to no good.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Makeup!"  
  
White, blue, red, green, orange. As all of those colors faded away, the all mighty sailor senshi stood there, waiting to battle.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"And we are the sailor senshi!"  
  
"The inners I presume," The youma hissed coldly.  
  
"Yea! Who were you expecting?" Jupiter asked glaring at him.  
  
"I was expecting the Omni scouts!" He hissed again.  
  
"Omni?!" They all exclaimed in usion.  
  
"Yes Omni you stupid Inners!" The monster said fiercely. "Black Thorn Needle!!  
  
Suddenly sharp thorns came out of no-where, millions of thorns. All of them headed for the sailor scouts. Jupiter, Moon, and Mercury dodged them all, but Mars and Venus got hit by some.  
  
"Mars, Venus!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran to the fallen Senshis. She was fallowed by Jupiter and Mercury.  
  
When they all ran to Venus and Mars, more black thorns appeared aiming for Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Mercury. Though suddenly, a silver beam hit the needles, destroying them.  
  
When they all looked up, they saw a gang of Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Zoorong! You're still with your evil tricks! As the leader of the Omni scouts I won't allow it!" Said one of the girls.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up, her eyes widened in shock, "ChibiChibi!?!?"  
  
  
  
To beee Continued.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ - _ - _ - _ - _-_-_-_-_* * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
HAHAHAH…cliff hanger. I will enjoy torturing you with the suspense!!  
  
*~*~*~*Ritual*Of*Light*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
